1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating cycle unit having an ejector.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2008-45775 discloses an ejector type refrigerating cycle unit. The unit includes an ejector and a layered type heat exchanger. The ejector has a nozzle to inject refrigerant at high speed, and is a fluid pump to draw refrigerant from a suction port due to the high speed refrigerant flow. The injected refrigerant and the drawn refrigerant are mixed with each other, and the mixed refrigerant is discharged from an outlet of the ejector.
The heat exchanger has a first refrigerant passage and a second refrigerant passage so as to evaporate refrigerant. Refrigerant to be drawn through the suction port flows through the first refrigerant passage, and refrigerant discharged from the outlet flows through the second refrigerant passage. The heat exchanger is an evaporator constructed by plural flat plates layered with each other. The heat exchanger is integrated with the ejector by arranging the ejector inside of a gather tank of the heat exchanger. Refrigerant flowing through the first refrigerant passage is gathered by the gather tank.
However, when the ejector is arranged in the gather tank, a passage area of refrigerant is decreased in the gather tank, such that a pressure loss is increased. In this case, cooling performance of the heat exchanger is lowered.
The ejector may be arranged outside of the gather tank so as to secure the passage area in the gather tank. That is, the heat exchanger and the ejector may be located to be separated from each other.
However, in this case, a pipe is needed to connect the ejector and the gather tank, other than the plates and the ejector. Further, a pipe connecting process is needed to connect the pipe to the ejector, other than a layering process to layer the plates. That is, the unit may have a complicated structure in this case.